hermanos por casualidad
by M neko-chan
Summary: ella se intereso en el y el en ella, pero alguien los ve en silencio y decide contarles la verdad para evitar problemas futuros, ¿como reaccionaran al enterarse que son hermanos? ¿ y por que están en peligro? si lose pésimo summary pero bueno entren y lean
1. Chapter 1

**bueno esto es algo que se me ocurrió de repente, espero que les guste**

* * *

 **Prologo**

En una mansión, una mujer de no más de 33 años de edad corre desesperadamente con dos bultitos en sus brazos

-no corras!-le grita un hombre mientras la intenta alcanzar

-"hiro, donde estás?!"-se pregunta la cobriza

-ja! Te tengo-le dice un hombre que aparece de la nada y la sujeta por los hombros

-no, suélteme!-se resiste

-quédate quieta-pero antes de que le haga algo, se escucha un disparo, luego un golpe seco y por ultimo silencio

-te encuentras bien?-le pregunta una voz bastante conocida

-hiro!-exclama y se acerca hacia el

-les hicieron algo?-le pregunta preocupado

-no-niega con la cabeza

-ven-la guía hasta la cochera

-que hacemos acá? Y quien es el?-le pregunta

-hola, yo soy el que me voy a llevar a sus hijos para que estén sanos y salvo-le dice

-….hiro no entiendo, quiere decir que tu…-y sus ojos se vuelven cristalinos

-lo siento sakura, pero no quiero que ellos estén involucrados por mis errores, por eso lo llame, sé que él se va a encargar de que ustedes tres estén bien-le dice para calmarla

-no, no te voy a dejar solo en esto-le dice

-sakura…-pero es interrumpido

-siempre estuvimos juntos en las buenas y en las malas y esta no va hacer la excepción-se acerca al hombre desconocido y le entrega a sus dos tesoros-te los encargo, no dejes que les pase algo malo por favor-le ruega

-si-emite agarrando a las dos criaturas

-entrégales esto-le da un sobre-acá explica del porqué de nuestra ausencia y que es lo que tienen que hacer, no te preocupes por el dinero, yo ya me encargue de ese tema, gracias por todo amigo-le agradece el peli marrón con una sonrisa

-gracias por cuidar a nuestros hijos-le dice la mujer

-y cuando les tendría que dar el sobre?-pregunta

-y cuando vos creas que sea el momento indicado para hacerlo-le responde hiro

-es mejor que se vallan, no tardan en venir-les avisa sakura

Antes de irse los padres se despiden por última vez de sus hijos, el hombre misterioso sale del lugar en un auto, mientras escucha disparo tras disparo, después de estar lo suficientemente alejado del lugar mira por el retrovisor y sonríe tristemente

-pobre de ustedes, teniendo apenas una semana de vida…el destino sí que es loco-murmura y mira al frente

 *******15 años después*********

-sakuno llegas tarde al colegio!-le grita una señora de avanzada edad desde la cocina

-ya bajo!-le dice

 **En otro lado….**

-bueno yo ya me voy-le avisa a su madre

-bueno cuídate-le dice

-sí, ja ne!-y sale de la casa

Lo que ellos no saben, es que están nuevamente en peligro

* * *

 **si lose es algo confuso, pero bueno si ustedes quieren que lo siga les explicare de que va la trama con cada cap que suba, pero para eso me tendrían que dejar un review o sino un mensaje privado**

 **bueno espero que les allá interesado!**

 **chaito! :*****


	2. presentaciones y nuevos sentimientos

**hola a todos! perdonen por la tardanza es que no se me ocurría nada disculpen, gracias a los que se tomaron la molestia de leer mi fic se los agradezco mucho**

 **espero que este nuevo cap sea de su agrado**

* * *

 **presentaciones y nuevos sentimientos**

Un chico de ojos ambarinos, pelo verdusco y una sonrisa arrogante camina por las calles de Japón a paso calmo

-*bostezo* que sueño, como puede…?-pero no termina de hablar al ser interrumpido por una voz varonil

-echizen!-le gritan

-nani?-ladea la cabeza para ver a un chico de ojos violetas y pelo de puercoespín

-¿por qué nunca me contestaste mis msjs?-le empieza a reclamar

-*y este…..? ah! De seguro se confundió con mi hermano*-se dice mientras mira al chico

-te equivocas yo no…-pero no termina la oración al ser jalado bruscamente por el ojivioleta

-oye!-exclama el ambarino mientras es arrastrado

 **Con cierta chica...**

-saku-chan!-se escucha estridentemente

-hola tomo-chan-la saluda con una sonrisa

-estoy tan emocionada, voy a volver a ver a mi príncipe ryoma!-exclama contenta

-tomo-chan-la llama

-nani?-

-vas a entrar al club de tenis este año?-

-mmmm no creo tengo que cuidar a mis hermanos-

-oh ya veo-

-pero igual voy a ir a animarte-y le guiña el ojo

-gracias-le agradece

-mira los sempais!-y señala a los nombrados

-mira es la nieta de la entrenadora y su amiga!-escuchan que dice eiji

-hola sempais-saludan las dos

-hola-dicen todos al unísono

-que tal la pasaron en las vacaciones?-les pregunta la gritona

-yo me fui con oishi de vacaciones junto con mi familia-dice eiji

-yo me la pase entrenando fshhhhh-cuenta la serpiente

-yo hice nuevo jugos-y sonríe maliciosamente inui

-yo la pase molestando a mi hermano-dice fuji

-yo estuve ayudando a mi padre-dice tímidamente kawamura

-nada-emite tezuka

-que hablador-dice sarcásticamente kikumaru

-tomo-chan deberíamos de entrar-habla sakuno

-es cierto, hasta luego sempais-y ambas chicas se introducen al establecimiento

-nosotros también debemos entrar-opina fuji

-pero hay que esperar a momo y a ochibi-le recuerda eiji

-los veremos adentro-finaliza el capitán

 **Con los recién nombrados...**

-ya déjame!-se queja

-no seas una nena echizen-

-que me sueltes!-y se libera del agarre

-echizen-

-ahora entiendo porque chibisuke no tiene ganas de ir al colegio…-murmura

-tú no eres ryoma-dice el ojivioleta

-soy ryoga, ryoga echizen-se fija la hora en su celular y abre los ojos-se me hace tarde-y se va corriendo dejando atrás al chico

-ese echizen…espera yo también llego tarde!-y empieza a correr como desquiciado

 **En seigaku…**

-saku-chan estamos juntas otra vez!-festeja la chica de coletas

-qué bueno-dice pero mira otra vez la lista para encontrar el nombre de cierta persona

-el príncipe ryoma también esta con nosotras-y la mira pervertida mente

-jajaja-ríe nerviosamente

-no crees que ya es hora de que le digas?-le pregunta

-…no se tomo-chan-le contesta

-hay muchas chicas interesadas en él, capaz que puedan robártelo-le dice

-por eso mismo no me animo, hay muchas chicas más lindas que yo, de que sirve confesarme si está más que claro que lo único que voy a conseguir va hacer un rechazo-y baja la cabeza

-no digas eso, tu eres muy bonita saku-chan no te menos precies, tienes la posibilidad de que te acepte, si yo fuera hombre lo aria-le dice para hacerla sentir mejor

-gracias-y le sonríe con sinceridad

-vamos a nuestro salón-y la agarra de la mano para arrastrarla

* * *

 **Pov ryoga**

Dónde estoy? Era por esta calle o la otra?

-disculpe sabe dónde queda el colegio seigaku?-le pregunto a una señora

-es por allá-y me señala

-muchísimas gracias-y salgo corriendo

* * *

 **Pov ryoma**

Ese maldito de ryoga no me espero, ojala que este perdido por ahí, lo bueno es que no me encontré con momo, lo malo es que me voy a aburrir en seigaku pero al menos voy a poder jugar tenis así que no me quejo

* * *

 **Pov ryoga**

Ufff al fin llegue, pero no hay nadie de seguro ya empezaron las clases, no tiene sentido que entre ahora mejor espero en la siguiente clase

* * *

 **Pov sakuno**

no veo a ryoma-kun por ningún lado, de seguro se quedó dormido y como siempre vendrá tarde

-buenos días-saluda el profesor

-buenos días-le decimos

-como todos ya se conocen no es necesario que se presenten y me imagino que ustedes también me conocen no?-y nos mira

-si-decimos

-bueno ahora voy a escribir unas ecuaciones para que vallan practicando, de seguro la mayoría se olvidó de cómo hacerlas-

Justo cuando termine de copiar tocan la puerta

-pase-dice el sensei

-hola-saluda perezosamente ryoma-kun

-echizen-kun ya me parecía extraño que no llegaras toma asiento-

-wizz-emite y se va atrás de todo

* * *

 **Pov ryoga**

Este lugar es perfecto para que duerma un poco, se nota que no transitan por acá así que nadie me va a molestar

* * *

 **Pov sakuno**

Tal vez tomo-chan tenga razón y ya es hora de que me confiese a ryoma-kun, pero no sé cómo decírselo, y si me ignora como lo hace siempre? Eso sinceramente me destruiría

Sin que me dé cuenta las clases terminaron y empezó el receso

Tomo mi bolso y salgo sin que tomo-chan se dé cuenta, no quiero que me siga no es que no quiero estar con ella es solo que quiero estar sola practicando. Gracias a los sempais y a ryoma-kun mi tenis es mucho mejor pero aún me falta mucho

En mi segundo año de secundaria encontré un lugar donde no es muy transitado, prácticamente no hay nadie y es un muy buen lugar para practicar, y es adonde me dirijo en este instante

Saco mi raqueta y algunas pelotas y empiezo a practicar

* * *

 **Pov ryoga**

-*poc poc poc*-escucho como rebota la pelota una y otra vez, entreabro mis ojos y veo a una chica bastante linda a mi parecer

-*es bonita pero su tenis es realmente malo*-me paro y me estiro para luego acercarme a la chica

-doblas demasiado las rodillas y no gires así la muñeca, abres muchos los hombros y tienes el pelo muy largo y bonito-le digo en su oído

-r-ryoma-kun?-dice dudando mientras se da la vuelta

-te equivocas, yo soy ryoga el hermano de chibisuke-me presento

-chibisuke?-repite confusa

-es el apodo que le puse-le digo

-no sabía que ryoma-kun tenía un hermano-

-era de esperarse él no es de hablar de su familia-le restó importancia

-m-mi nombre es s-sakuno ryuzaki un gusto en conocerlo-y hace una reverencia

-no es necesario que hagas eso, no me gusta la formalidad-y me rasco la cabeza

-l-lo siento!-se disculpa rápidamente

-no pasa nada sakuno-

-sakuno-repite sonrojada

-sip y a mi dime ryoga-y le guiño un ojo

-s-si-

-así que prácticas en los recesos-no sé porque pero tengo ganas de seguir hablando con esta chica

-si todavía me falta mucho-me dice

-entonces desde hoy voy a ser tu entrenador-

-nani?-pregunta sorprendida

-como escuchaste *riiiinnnn*-y justo suena la campana-a la salida del cole te espero dale?-

-p-pero tengo que inscribirme al club de tenis-me dice

-te acompaño total yo también tengo que hacerlo-

-bueno-dice

-entonces nos vemos luego sakuno-y le hago un ademan con la mano antes de irme

* * *

 **Pov sakuno**

Esto es un sueño? Me pellizco por tercera vez y me doy cuenta que esto es real, ahora el hermano de ryoma-kun es mi entrenador. Ryoga echizen un chico muy idéntico a ryoma, la única diferencia es que es más simpático y no habla con monosílabos

* * *

 **Narrador**

Luego de media hora suena la campana de finalización de clases, los alumnos salen disparados

* * *

 **Pov sakuno**

Me dijo que me iba a esperar en la salida del cole

-sakuno!-escucho que me gritan

-r-ryoga-kun-

-dime ryoga, no me gustan los honoríficos-me dice

-ryoga-digo

-mucho mejor, bueno no perdamos tiempo y vallamos a anotarnos-me agarra de la mano suavemente

Por qué me siento así? Su mano es muy cálida y por alguna extraña razón me gusta esa calidez, siento como si a ryoga lo conozco desde hace tiempo y eso me agrada, este sentimiento es reconfortable

* * *

 **Pov ryoga**

No sé porque pero mi corazón palpita rápidamente, esta chica tiene algo especial y no sé qué es, será que me enamore? Yo ryoga echizen? No creo que sea amor pero esto es un sentimiento nuevo y de eso no tengo duda alguna

* * *

 **Narrador**

Pasados unos minutos llegan a las canchas de tenis femenino y sakuno se inscribe, después es el turno de ryoga anotarse pero ahí un pequeño detalle y ese es que todavía están tomados de la mano, en ningún momento se soltaron y eso aunque ellos no lo noten atraen ciertas miradas, en especial de cierto chico famoso que es conocido como ryoma echizen.

* * *

 **y acá termina el capitulo espero que les allá gustado**

 **déjenme sus comentarios acerca del cap si les gusto o no, me gustaría saberlo**

 **nos leemos luego! :*****


	3. titulares

**holis! aquí les dejo un nuevo capitulo, espero que lo disfruten**

* * *

 **Titulares**

* * *

 **Pov ryoma**

Ryuzaki esto, ryuzaki aquello ya me tiene arto. Siempre escucho ese nombre de la boca de mi hermano y sinceramente me molesta

Desde hace unas semanas los veo muy juntos y no sé porque pero siento como si tuviera un demonio adentro mío que quiere salir y destruir todo a su paso

Capaz es porque ella ya no va a mis entrenamientos y tampoco me da sus ricos almuerzos y ahora le presta más atención a mi estúpido aniki

* * *

 **Pov ryoga**

En estas semanas saku ha progresado bastante, me alegra que se esfuerce y ponga todo de sí misma. Pero al estar tanto tiempo juntos los rumores de nuestro supuesto amorío no se hizo esperar, claro que me importa de lo más mínimo pero sé que a saku le incomoda un poco

Espero que los ignore de una vez ya que por esas casualidades de la vida le agarro de la mano u otra cosa bochornosa por así decirlo no quiero que se me desmaye en mis brazos, jajajaj solo bromeo

-*toc toc*-

-llegas tarde-me dice

-es que me quede dormido-le explico

-oba-chan ya me voy!-le avisa-por tu tardanza me debes un helado-me dice

-ok-y empezamos a caminar

-hoy se van a decidir quiénes van hacer los nuevos titulares, quien crees que serán esta vez?-me pregunta

-no lose pero en definitiva yo seré uno de ellos-digo confiado

-tan arrogante como siempre ryo-chan-

-saku….acaso no crees en que puedas ganar?-y la miro

-no sé si pueda ser una titular…pero daré mi mejor esfuerzo para intentarlo-y sonríe

-sabía que ibas a decir eso-y le revuelvo el pelo

-mou-se queja infantilmente

-si ambos somos titulares te prometo que te invito a cenar a donde vos quieras-le propongo

-y yo que te preparare almuerzos por un mes entero-y nos estrechamos las manos

-en definitiva no voy a perder-digo

-ni yo-y seguimos nuestro camino

* * *

 **Narrador**

Sin que se lo esperen las horas en la escuela acabaron y en los clubes de tenis se preparan para los partidos para elegir a los nuevos titulares del seigaku

-saku-chan!-grita estridentemente

-bueno tu amiga te llama, suerte saku-le acaricia la mejilla y se va corriendo dejando atrás a una muy sonrojada cobriza

-perdón, los interrumpí?-

-n-no solo me deseo suerte-le dice

-bueno, y estas nerviosa?-le pregunta

-m-más o menos, ryo-chan me tranquilizo un poco-

-te hiciste muy cercana a echizen-san en unas pocas semanas-

-si-

-me alegra eso, se nota que estas a gusto a su lado y el también piensa lo mismo-

-es imposible no estar a gusto con el-

-y que paso con ryoma? Acaso ya no te gusta más?-

-…para serte sincera me olvide sobre ese tema, ahora solo veo a ryoma-kun como un compañero o un amigo-

-acaso te gusta echizen-san?-

-la verdad no lose tomo-chan, solo puedo decirte de que me agrada estar con el-

-de cualquier forma tienes todo mi apoyo amiga-y le guiña un ojo

-gracias-y le sonríe

-todas entren a la cancha!-dice autoritariamente la capitana

-voy a entrar-

-te estaré apoyando desde aquí-y le levanta el pulgar

La joven entra junto con otras chicas que inmediatamente se forman para escuchar las palabras de aliento de su capitana

-muchas han progresado notoriamente y las felicito-mira por unos momentos a sakuno-por eso quiero que den todo de sí para que consigan un puesto como titular, depende de ustedes chicas. Ahora diré con quién competirá cada una-y hace una pausa-en la chancha D irán….

* * *

 **Pov ryoga**

-no bajen la guardia-finaliza el capitán

-quería ver al buchou jugar contra el sádico pero parece que será en otra ocasión-digo para mi-echizen-san te esperan en la chancha B!-me avisa oishi o como la mayoría lo llaman, la mama del seigaku

-ya voy!-

Entro a la cancha y estrecho la mano con mi contrincante, si no mal recuerdo se llama hiroshi matsu y es dos años mayor

-no te preocupes jugare despacio contigo-me dice arrogante

-gracias sempai-y espero el servicio

-empiecen!-grita el arbitro

Matsu hace el servicio y sin ningún esfuerzo se la devuelvo haciendo de paso el primer punto

-15-0!-informa

* * *

 **Pov sakuno**

-30-15!-

-sin duda mejoraste mucho ryuzaki, pero no me ganaras-

-…eso…lo veremos-digo agitada

No voy a perder en definitiva no lo voy hacer no voy a permitir de que los esfuerzos de ryo-chan hayan sido en vano

Me pongo en posición para sacar, tiro la pelota me agacho un poco y hago el servicio

-30-30!-

-no puede ser!-empiezan a decir las espectadoras

-ese no es el servicio twist!?-

-"ryo-chan no pienso perder"-miro por unos instantes el cielo y luego me enfoco en el partido

* * *

 **Pov ryoma**

-punto y set para echizen!-grita el árbitro finalizando el partido

-lo hiciste bien-decimos al unísono y salimos de la chanca

-"de seguro todavía está jugando"-me dirijo a la chancha B y veo a mi hermano jugando sin ningún problema aparente

-adónde vas echizen!?-me pregunta momo

-tengo sed-le respondo

-pero el partido-

-ya sabemos cómo va a terminar esto-y sigo mi camino

Me voy a la máquina expendedora y pongo algunas monedas para luego apretar un botón y agarrar mi preciada ponta de uva. La abro y bebo un poco de ella

-*poc poc poc*-se escucha el sonido de pelotas de tenis rebotando

Sin poder resistirme me dirijo donde se hace más claro y fuerte el sonido para encontrarme con la 'idola' por así decirlo de mi hermano mayor

Ya no es tan torpe como antes, sus pasos son correctos y con precisión, parece ser uno con la raqueta que tiene en su mano derecha

-punto y set para ryuzaki!-grita una voz

-hmp-le doy otro sorbo a mi bebida

Me doy la vuelta y sigo mi camino, estoy algo sorprendido por el hecho de que pueda dar pelea en un partido pero se nota que ese no es todo su potencial

* * *

 **Pov sakuno**

-punto y set para ryuzaki!-finaliza la arbitra

-*jadeos*-me soporto en mis rodillas un rato para recuperar el aire y al estar menos agitada salgo de la cancha y me dirijo a las canchas masculinas

De seguro tomo-chan se estará preguntando adónde voy ya que empecé a correr, luego le explico la razón del porqué, veo a unos cuantos metros a un chico con vestimenta deportiva eso me dice que estoy cerca. Paso del muchacho y aprieto más el paso

-…r-ryo-chan..-me acerco más a la verja

-ya era hora te estaba esperando-me dice

-perdón es que se me complico un poco-le digo un tanto apenada

-no te preocupes ahora descansa un poco-

Veo como sonríe burlonamente a su contrincante y cambia la raqueta de lugar, ahora en vez de estar en su mano izquierda está en su mano derecha

-q-que?!-exclama sorprendido

-sorprendido? Use todo este tiempo mi brazo malo para poder hacer tiempo, pero ahora que vino mi chica no es necesario mejor terminemos de una vez-y empieza una batalla entre ellos

-"mi chica"-repito un tanto ruborizada, sé a qué se refiere pero esas palabras pueden ser malinterpretadas fácilmente

Al final como me lo esperaba ryo-chan gano el partido

-nada es mejor que terminar un partido y que una hermosa chica te espere con una naranja en la mano-dice mientras sale

-felicidades-le digo contenta

-lo mismo digo, te costó mucho?-

-no tanto solo tuve que hacer unas cuantas técnicas-

-ha entonces no pasó nada, me alegro por eso-y se recuesta en el pasto

-no iba a perder tan fácil, no después del entrenador que tengo-y me siento a su lado

-esas palabras me dan más aliento-veo como se saca su campera y me la da para que lo ponga debajo de mi

-gracias-le digo

-no hay de que, oye si te digo que te recuestes un rato es mucho pedir?-y me mira

-no-me acuesto a su lado y pasa un brazo por mis hombros para atraerme más hacia el

-qué suerte que tienes puesto lo que te dije, porque si no ya estarían los pervertidos viéndote sin ninguna discreción-suelta

-jeje-rio por su comentario

* * *

 **Pov pervertido**

O rayos! **(XD)**

* * *

 **Narrador**

Mientras estos dos jóvenes están como si nada en el suelo, dos pares de ojos los miran intensamente desde cierta distancia

"¿Por qué me molesta?" se repite una y otra vez en su cabeza dejando la respuesta al aire

 **Con la supuesta pareja…**

-ryo-chan-lo nombra

-si?-emite

-cuando te conviertas en titular, te olvidaras de mí?-

-no entiendo la pregunta-

-como a los sempais siempre las persiguen la chicas…-

-si eso ocurre entonces tendré que darle una de mis miradas asesinas para que me dejen en paz, con tan solo estar a tu lado es más que suficiente-dice seguro

-y-yo…-tartamudea

-te ves linda sonrojada-la elogia

-ya va a empezar el siguiente partido!-se escucha

-me toca otra vez-dice el ambarino mientras se levanta

-yo también tendría que ir a mi club-opina la chica

* * *

 **Pov ryoga**

-nos vemos más tarde suerte-le digo mientras me doy la vuelta

-espera!-me detiene

* * *

 **Pov sakuno**

Lo tomo de la mano y luego lo suelto

-bien!-digo con más confianza

* * *

 **Pov ryoga**

Estoy algo sorprendido pero a la vez feliz por su acción

-nos vemos luego-digo mientras me voy

-si!-me dice

* * *

 **Narrador**

Y así cada uno se separa otra vez, con sakuno ahora ya más confiada se prepara para su segundo juego y ryoga solo quiere terminar esto rápido para poder salir con la cobriza y comprarle el helado que le debe

Luego de unos minutos interminables para cierta chica y aburridos para el de mirada gatuna por fin ya solo le falta un solo partido a los dos. A sakuno esta vez le toca jugar con una de las titulares y a ryoga con su hermano menor

* * *

 **Pov ryoga**

Esto será interesante, después de tanto tiempo por fin vamos a tener un partido oficial

-no estas contento? Chibisuke-le pregunto

-hmp-emite desinteresadamente

-no te alegres mucho-digo sarcástico mientras pongo mi raqueta en mi hombro

Entro a la cancha y espero a que mi hermano haga lo mismo

-juega enserio-me dice

-lo pensare-y hago el servicio para empezar el partido

* * *

 **Pov sakuno**

-escuche que tu novio echizen ryoga te estaba entrenando-empieza a decir

-si-

-quiero ver si dieron frutos-y saca

El servicio que da es algo rápido pero se la devuelvo sin problemas, creo que voy a tener que ponerme seria si es que quiero ganar

* * *

 **Pov ryoma**

Este maldito está jugando conmigo, ni siquiera se toma el partido enserio y eso es lo que más me molesta

-40-0!-

-qué pasa? Chibisuke-

-tsk-me acomodo la gorra y reboto la pelota para luego lanzarla y golpearla en el aire

-necesitas mucho más que un saque twist para vencerme-y me la devuelve

-q-que?!-exclamo al ver que la pelota desapareció

-punto para echizen-san-dice el arbitro

-no te sorprendas aún falta mucho-y me sonríe burlonamente

* * *

 **Narrador**

Después de tanto correr y de dar lo mejor de sí mismos, terminan los partidos, algunos impactados por el resultado y otros satisfechos

En las canchas femeninas la cobriza festeja su triunfo con su mejor amiga, pero algunas del club no están contentas

En las chanchas masculinas la mayoría están sorprendidos ya que es la primera vez que ryoma, el príncipe del tenis pierde un partido

-buen partido-le dice el mayor al menor y sale de la cancha ignorando las felicitaciones de algunos miembros del club

Creo que está de más decir que se dirige a las chanchas femeninas

-saku!-la llama

La recién nombrada se acerca y con tan solo una sonrisa el peliverde entiende el mensaje

-felicitaciones!-le dice efusivo y la levanta del suelo

-ah!-suelta la chica

-yo también soy titular-le informa

-qué bueno-

El chico la baja y se miran mutuamente

-deberíamos de festejar, porque no vamos a una heladería y te compro el helado que te debo-

-mmmm bueno-acepta

-espérame en la salida que tengo que buscar mis cosas-

-ok-

* * *

 **Pov ryoma**

Como es posible que allá perdido? Yo ryoma echizen, es inaudito. Y lo peor de todo es que apenas terminamos se fue como si nada, ni siquiera espero a que el capitán diga los nombres de los nuevos titulares

-mmmm-emito al ver a mi aniki de lejos

-oye echizen vamos a festejar en el restaurant de kawamura-me dice momo

-comida gratis!-grita kikumaru-sempai

-justo viene tu hermano invitémosle también-dice momo

-hey! Hermano de ochibi-le grita eiji

-qué?-pregunta mi hermano

-vamos a festejar en el restaurant de kawamura, quieres venir?-

-para otro día será ya tengo otros planes, hasta mañana sempais!-y se va corriendo

-bueno más comida para nosotros!-festejan los glotones

-vamos echizen-

-si-y nos juntamos con los demás para irnos a dicho lugar

* * *

 **Pov ryoga**

Capaz que después de ir a comer el helado podríamos pasar por donde kawamura-sempai, después de todo tengo que conocer más a mis compañeros del club

-vamos?-le pregunto

-si-dice y caminamos a paso calmo

Narrador

-ahora vamos a tener a otro echizen en el equipo!-dice el neko

-va hacer interesante-opina fuji

-chicos…-les llama la atención inui

-qué?-preguntan todos

-miren allá-y señala

-acaso no son echizen-san y la nieta de la entrenadora?-se pregunta el ojivioleta

-si-confirma inui

-últimamente los veo siempre junto a esos dos-comenta fuji sonriente

-fshhhh-sisea kaido

-andando-ordena tezuka

-parece que gusta de la nieta de la entrenadora…-murmura sadaharu mientras lo anota en su libreta, cierto ambarino mira por última vez a la pareja y se pregunta si lo que su sempai dijo es cierto.

* * *

 **espero que les allá gustado**

 **nos leemos luego**

 **bye bye :*****


End file.
